Set List
This is the set list of Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Special. The 30th Anniversay Special '''is a musical revue show by Michael Jackson. It was held at Letna Park in Prague on August 7 and in Madison Square Garden in New York City on December 7, 2001. And in October 30, 2001 at RFK Stadium in Washington, D.C., the concert held in tribute to the victims of the September 11, 2001 attacks. The other two were held in New York City. In February 2002, CBS aired the two concerts as a eight-hour special honoring Jackson's 30th year as a solo artist. The show was edited by combining footage of the concert into a whole special. It has also aired on BET and TV One. Set List ]] August 7-October 20; October 22-December 7 October 30-October 30 Concert Dates Personnel Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Celebration: Live from Madison Square Garden (CD) ''Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden'' is a live album released by Michael Jackson in 2002.1 The title refers to the fact that this concert was the first performance of his final tour "Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden" on December 7, 2001 in New York City. The VHS and DVD of the concert was released on September 31, 2002. Track listing CD 1 * Tracks 3, 4, 5, 10, and 14 taken from Invincible * Track 7 taken from HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I * Track 13 taken from Dangerous * Tracks 6 and 11 taken from Bad * Track 9 taken from Paul McCartney's album Pipes of Peace * Track 8 taken from Thriller * Track 12 taken from Off the Wall * Tracks 1 and 2 composed by The Jackson 5/The Jacksons CD 2 * Tracks 5, 7, and 13 taken from Invincible * Track 3 taken from Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix * Tracks 8 and 12 taken from HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I * Tracks 6, 10, and 11 taken from Dangerous * Track 9 taken from Bad * Track 1, 2, and 4 taken from Thriller Chart performance The album debuted at No. 4 on the Billboard 200, and No. 2 on the Hot Country Albums chart, with 51,000 copies sold for its first week.3 The album has sold 303,000 copies in the US as of December 2002. Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden (VHS & DVD) # "Intro" - Samuel L. Jackson # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" - Usher, Mýa, and Whitney Houston # "Ben" - Billy Gilman # "It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy and Rikrok # "She's Out Of My Life" - Marc Anthony # "Bootylicious" - Destiny's Child # "You Are Not Alone" - Liza Minnelli # "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" - James Ingram and Gloria Estafan # "Man In The Mirror" - 98 Degrees, Luther Vandross, and Usher # "Intro Speech" - Elizabeth Taylor # "Can You Feel It" / "I Want You Back" / "ABC" / "The Love You Save" / "I'll Be There" (The Jackson 5 Medley) # "Let's Get Serious" / "Dynamite" / "Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin' (Too Good to Be True)" (Jermaine Jackson Medley) # "Dancing Machine" (feat. *NSYNC) # "Michael Jackson 30th Anniversary" (Introduction) # "Intro Speech" - Chris Tucker # "Unbreakable" # "2000 Watts" # "Break of Dawn" # "Smooth Criminal" # "Stranger in Moscow" # "The Wind" (Interlude) # "Baby Be Mine" # "Say Say Say" (feat. Paul McCartney) # "You Are My Life" # "The Way You Make Me Feel" (feat. Britney Spears) # "Rock with You" / "Off the Wall" / "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" # "What More Can I Give" (Interlude) # "Remember the Time" # "Butterflies" # "Thriller" # "Beat It" # "Whatever Happens" # "Come Together" / "D.S." # "Blood on the Dance Floor" # "Brace Yourself" (Interlude) # "Billie Jean" # "Invincible" # "Black or White" # "Cry" # "We Are the World" (Interlude) # "Earth Song" # "Bad" # "Heal the World" / "We Are the World" # "Will You Be There" # "HIStory" # "You Rock My World" (encore) (feat. Usher and Chris Tucker) Trivia * The televised special re-sequences the songs somewhat, and presents highlights from both shows. * Jackson did rehearse the August 7 show. Because of that, he let the audience pick songs after "Smooth Criminal". They chose "You Rock My World", but the band wasn't ready, so they decided to pick "Stranger in Moscow" instead. * Whitney Houston and Jackson rehearsed the song "One Day In Your Life". They were supposed to perform this, but didn't for unknown reasons. * The performances for reprises of "We Are the World" and "You Rock My World" were not televised, but was filmed by an amateur fan. Footage was leaked online in low quality. * When "Billie Jean" was broadcast, the beginning and first verse switches between both shows shots, after that, it sticks to the second show overall. The ending dance is mostly from the first show. '''The changes ** Michael did not perform "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" in the Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special, but it was performed by Usher, Mýa, and Whitney Houston. Although, it was performed on October 30, 2001 and was removed on the setlist on November 8, 2001. ** Michael would occasionally replace "Human Nature" with "Break of Dawn". This same strategy would apply for "One More Chance" with "Blood on the Dance Floor", and "Speechless" with "Come Together"/"D.S.". Although, "One More Chance" and "Speechless" was performed on October 30, 2001. Michael put back "Blood on the Dance Floor" and "Come Together"/"D.S." on the setlist on November 8, 2001. ** "The Way You Make Me Feel" begins with the slow intro from the 1988 Grammys performance, which features the 1st verse, and the main instrumentation skips the 1st verse. ** The 1995 MTV Video Music Awards version of "Dangerous" was replaced with "Whatever Happens", although Michael performed "Dangerous" at the 2002 American Bandstand. ** When broadcast, the special showed footage mostly from the December 7 show. This is especially evident during "Billie Jean", when during the show, he performed a very short moonwalk and improvised the dance ending, while during the second show, he performed a longer moonwalk and beatboxes toward the end, just like the HIStory Tour. ** Michael wore the golden shin pads in "Black or White" instead of the black ones. It began to be used in this show before Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary. ** "Earth Song" was performed like "Heal the World" after "We Are the World" Interlude. ** Michael rehearsed the song "Gone Too Soon" before "Heal the World". He was supposed to perform this, but was removed from the setlist. ** "Heal the World" was performed after "Bad" and has the ending snippet of "We Are the World". ** "HIStory" ended with a curtain call. ** "You Rock My World" was performed as an encore, and featured live adlibs at the end of the song. ** Michael Jackson, who performed his final performance of "Man in the Mirror" in October 30, 2001 and closed the show by performing his new song "What More Can I Give", along with many of the performers who performed that night. ** The concert included the final live performances by Jackson of "Human Nature". "Human Nature" was later rehearsed for the 2009–2010 This Is It concert series.